I'm coming home
by LiV3-Lau9h-L0v3
Summary: What happens when Annabeth, who is looking for Percy, comes across her old home?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey Guys! I have had this story in my documents for a while so I decided to put it up! _

_And this takes place after Percy goes missing _

_Disclamer - I do not own PJO! Or any of the songs that are listed to here ;-)_

* * *

Annabeth groaned, after a long day of searching for Per- no she couldn't say his name, so instead she looked around her room, while searching for him she had found herself in San Francisco so she went home for the night. Then she suddenly remembered last time she was here (2 years ago) she had left her iPod by mistake, grinning she reached into her dresser, sure enough it was there. She put in her head phones and put it on shuffle the first song that came out

I miss you – by Hanna Montana

"Really!" she half whispered half shouted, she didn't want to wake anyone up cause she will be gone in the morning without them even knowing she was there. She decided to shake it again she didn't want to listen to a song that reminded her of Him. Next song

Without you – by David Guetta ft. Usher

She face-palmed, who is messing with her and why? What did she do to anyone? Next song

Want you back – by Cher Llyod ft. Astro

By then she had started to hit her head on the wall over and over and over... Next song

When you're gone - by Avril Lavigne

"WHAT THE HADES!" she screamed momentarily forgetting where she was, and threw he iPod at the wall.

Then all of a sudden Bobby her little brother came running into her room along with Matthew,

"I thought I heard something" Bobby whispered to Matthew, while Annabeth was hiding under her bed

"Same here" Matthew whispered back Bobby

Then Annabeth came up with the best plan, when they we whispering to each other she came out from under her bed (since it was 3:00 in the morning it was still dark so they couldn't see her) she got her invisibly hat and put it on.

Then she crept up behind Matthew and whispered in his ear

"I'm watching you"

Which like any little boy would do he screamed, loud which of course made Helen and Fredrick to come running in while Fredrick was holding a rather large watermelon (don't ask) which caused Annabeth to go into a laughing fit, but what she forgot which was she was still invisible which caused the Chase family to freak out about the invisible voice, but after about a minute she calmed down and took off her hat

"ANNABETH" was heard around the room

Annoyance from the twins

And surprise from the adults

She hugged all of them and then said

"Long time no see huh?, but I am leaving in the morning so... "

She didn't even get to finish her sentence cause there was a loud

"NO!"

And it came from Bobby, who ran up to her and held onto her legs

"YOU ARE NOT LEAVING ME HERE"

She laughed which was nice because she hadn't laughed in a while,

"Maybe, I will stay for breakfast"

* * *

_Please review! _

_Caio Bellas _


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! I was looking back over the reviews and most people wanted one more chapter for this story so I did!

Yay!

Anyway, I hope you like it! :)

Disclaimer - I don't own Percy Jackson...or the Chase family.

* * *

_"__Maybe _I'll stay for breakfast"

* * *

Fredrick smiled, then remembered the time and frowned,

"Annabeth, dear, I love you, but what are you doing here at three in the morning? And why did you scream?"

He looked at her, so did Matthew, so did Bobby, and Helen.

Annabeth even swore the watermelon was staring at her.

She scratched the back of her head awkwardly, not wanting to tell her mortal family about her super sexy boyfriend going missing.

"Well, it's a long story" Helen sighed and yawned straight after, causing everybody else to yawn, "how 'bout you tell us in the morning, huh? Right now, I need to sleep." Everybody else agreed and for the first time in a while, Annabeth got a good sleep.

The next morning Annabeth woke up to the smell of pancakes and practically teleported down stairs, "Good morning everyone!" she managed to say while inhaling her pancakes.

"Morning dear-Morning-morning Annabeth-GOOD MORNING!" Annabeth winced; Booby had too much sugar on his pancakes this morning.

"So, Annabeth" Her dad looked at her, "mind to tell us why I had to grab 'the watermelon' last night?"  
Annabeth looked at her dad weirdly, first of all, why was that watermelon was called, 'the watermelon',

Her family was so weird.

But she started her story anyway, she told them about Percy going missing, she told them about Piper, Jason and Leo and she told them about the quest they were on. She explained why she came back to San Francisco and why she screamed and why there is now a hole in her bedroom wall. She explained all of this in detail, not missing out any facts what so ever. When she was finished, Helen looked at her,

"So Annabeth, a quick question, who stole Percy? Why? And When?"

Opps.

* * *

I hope you like it!

Please review! :)


End file.
